


The First Meeting

by Kili_Deadpool



Series: The Week of Spideypool [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, spideypool week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hasn't told The Avengers about his relationship with Wade yet. Well, now they know.</p><p>Prompt 3: A Day With The Avengers, X-Men, Etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Short but you know. Whatever. :) Enjoy!

"Nice one, Peter!" Steve said as they smashed another robot. 

"Okay, team, I think that's good for today. Oh, and Peter! We're having a party tonight, you should come! And bring your girlfriend along, we'd love to meet her!" Steve said, patting Peter on the back. 

"Girlfriend?" He said confusedly, looking around the room. 

"Yeah, you know, your girlfriend? Mary something?" Tony said, looking at Peter. MJ and Peter hadn't been dating in _years. _Why did they think he was still with her?__

__"We broke up 4 years ago?" Peter said, more asking than telling. Tony and Steve looked at each other in surprise, while Natasha looked annoyed. "And you didn't tell us?" She said, crossing her arms accusingly._ _

__"Apparently not." Peter said, shrugging. "But um... I kind of have a boyfriend now..." He said, scratching the back of his neck._ _

__"What!?" They all asked in unison, staring at Peter incredulously._ _

__"Yeah, and you kind of know him." Peter said, a guilty laugh escaping. Natasha looked at Tony, squinting at him._ _

__"No! He's not someone from here... But he is a hero." Peter said matter-of-factly._ _

__"Well then, who is it?" Bruce questioned, putting on his lab coat. Each Avenger looked at Peter, waiting for an answer._ _

__"I'll bring him to the party, and, erm, _introduce _you."___ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____"Uh, Petey, really. Bringing Deadpool to an Avengers party doesn't seem like the best idea. Maybe I should leave? Yeah. I'm gonna go! Love y-" "Wade!" Peter shouted, shutting the merc up. They were right outside the door to the Stark Tower, and Peter was trying to calm Wade down._ _ _ _

____"It'll be fine! They wanted to meet my boyfriend, so I'm introducing you." Peter said, putting his hand on Wade's arm. He sighed, pouting._ _ _ _

____"What if they still hate me?" He asked nervously, chewing his lip. "Then we'll leave! If I didn't think they'd be accepting _eventually _then I wouldn't have brought you, okay?"___ _ _ _

______Wade nodded, although still unsure. He trusted Peter to make the right decision. Peter smiled, ringing the doorbell._ _ _ _ _ _

______JARVIS opened the door, and the two walked in, holding each other's hands. Everyone stopped when Peter walked in with _Deadpool _of all people on his arm.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, uh. You're dating Deadpool, then?" Tony asked awkwardly. "That's right." Peter said. "I hope that isn't a problem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course not." Steve smiled at the two. "The drinks are at the bar, help yourselves boys." He said, patting them on the shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter smiled at Wade knowingly, proud that his friends hadn't been complete assholes to the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They knew that the night would be filled with awkward questions, but they wouldn't have it any other way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
